A Day in the Life of Sasuke and Naruto
by Katsumi Amaya
Summary: Sasuke can be cruel, distant, and angry, but he is without a doubt Naruto's best friend.


---

_Sasuke is the kind of guy that would beat me to the ground within an inch of my life…then help me up._

_---_

Naruto sat up and rubbed his eyes as the alarm clock beside his bed started to ring loudly. He sighed, realizing it was Monday.

"Another day…another nickel." He sighed again as he slipped on his usual black shirt and blue denim jeans. He grabbed his book bag, shut off his alarm, and headed for the bus stop.

Half a block away, he could already see his raven-haired friend, Uchiha Sasuke standing on the corner.

"Sup?" Naruto muttered as he took his place next to the boy. His backpack felt heavy, so he let it slip off his shoulders and onto the ground.

"Sup?" Was Sasuke's reply.

Then there was silence.

Naruto closed his eyes and tilted his head back, seeing the sun behind his closed eyes, the warmth on his whiskered cheeks. He breathed deeply, enjoying the moment of silence. Yes, Naruto can appreciate silence too!

Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of the approaching bus. He stretched, arms reaching up, and boarded the bright yellow bus. Sasuke was, as usual, quiet.

Half way to school, Naruto realized that he had left his backpack at the stop. He had set it down on the sidewalk after greeting Sasuke. He groaned, knowing his 6th period homework was in there.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto upon hearing his groan. "What's wrong, dobe?" He asked, referring to Naruto by the blonde's nickname. Sasuke made sure he was the only person that called him that.

"I left my bag back at the stop. My homework's in there." Naruto said, leaning back against the seat and closing his eyes.

The blonde boy felt a sharp yet gentle blow land on the side of his head. His eyes snapped open and he jerked forward in his seat. He glared at the onyx-eyed boy and hissed, "What was that for?"

"For being an idiot, dobe." Sasuke said calmly.

Naruto sat in his seat and sulked until the bus arrived and school, but said nothing more.

Naruto had to go though four hours of being scolded for not having his supplies. He only had math homework, which was 6th period. He'd just have to turn it in tomorrow for a 50…he sighed again. He was not having a good day.

The bell ending 5th period sounded, and Naruto raced toward lunch. If he didn't get there soon, he wouldn't have time to eat. The line stretched a couple hundred feet, and they only had 20 minutes.

Luckily, Naruto snuck in next to his friend, Shikamaru. Honestly, Shika was at a collage level, but stayed with the rest of his 8th grade friends. No one really knew why.

Sasuke was nowhere to be seen.

Naruto grabbed a slice of pizza and sat down with his friends. Still, Sasuke was nowhere in sight. Naruto was a bit worried, but knew the boy probably had his reasons.

Naruto stood to throw away his trash right as Sasuke walked into the cafeteria, making a beeline for Naruto. In his hands was Naruto's backpack.

Naruto's eyes widened. Both he and Sasuke lived about 5 miles away from the school, in the same apartment complex. Sasuke had given up the entire lunch period just to go get his backpack. The blonde smiled so big it almost reached his ears.

As Sasuke stopped in front of Naruto, the boy wrapped his arms around Sasuke. The raven-haired boy blushed slightly and pushed Naruto off of him, who was still smiling hugely.

"You owe me." Sasuke said as he handed Naruto the backpack.

On the bus home, Sasuke mentioned again that Naruto owed him, which Naruto knew wasn't true. Sasuke was just putting on a tough act for everyone to see. Naruto had seen Sasuke without the mask…he had even seen the boy cry. It was a few months ago, but Naruto had never told anyone. Sasuke hadn't threatened him not to tell, because he knew he wouldn't. Naruto may have been a goof, but he was no gossip.

The bus pulled up to their stop, the two boys got off and headed for their apartment complex. As they entered the elevator, Naruto pressed the button for the 5th floor and Sasuke for the 3rd. The elevator stopped, and Sasuke got off.

---

_Sasuke is the kind of guy that would insult my to no end, but if anyone else insults me in the least…he makes sure they're fatally injured by any means possible._

_---_

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Naruto groaned, rolling over in his bed to hit the snooze button on his alarm clock. It obediently went silent.

The blond was just drifting back to sleep when it started ringing again. "No!" Naruto grumbled, once again hitting the snooze and pulling the covers over his head.

A few minutes later, he was being roughly shaken. "Wake up, dobe! We're gonna miss the bus!"

Naruto's eyes went wide. He sat up, surprised to see Sasuke standing in his room. "S'suke…?" He asked, still half asleep.

"Here, just put this on, and hurry!" the Uchiha said urgently, throwing a tee shirt at Naruto from the boy's closet. Said boy stood and quickly pulled it on. Thank Kami he slept in his jeans.

"Here." Sasuke said, pushing Naruto's bag into his arms. "Now let's go!"

The raven grabbed the other boy's wrist and pulled him down the stairs of the apartment until they were standing on the neatly cut grass…with a perfect view of the now leaving bus.

"Wait!" Naruto yelled, starting to run after it. Sasuke held him back.

"It's no use." He said. It's too far ahead."

Naruto sighed, turning back to his best friend, who was currently on his cell.

Naruto stared at him, looking confused, but Sasuke ignored him. "Mm-hm. Yeah. We missed the bus….Naruto overslept…shut up! You…yes…okay…fine! Alright…bye."

The raven hung up his cell and slipped it into his pocket. "Who was that?" Naruto asked.

"My brother, Itachi. He's going to drive us to school. Thank Kami he has today off." Sasuke said, running his hand through his hair. He then glared at Naruto. "Don't over sleep again, dobe! I'm going to miss a lot of school because of you!" He said angrily.

"Hey, it's not my fault! Who the hell said you had to come get me! You could have gotten on that bus without me!" Naruto said, just as angry.

Sasuke was taken aback. "You really think I would let you miss school? I knew you had overslept, and you really expected me to just leave with out you?"

"Well…yeah…I don't see why not." Naruto grumbled, not meeting Sasuke's eyes.

The raven shook his head. "Dobe." Was all he said.

Naruto was about to retort, but a sleek black car had just pulled up to the car. The deeply tinted window was rolled down, and Itachi could be seen in the driver's seat.

"Hello, there, little boys. I have candy! Just climb into my car and I'll give lots and lots of candy!" He said teasingly, a smile on his face.

Despite himself, Sasuke smiled.

"Okay, mister!" Naruto said, playing along. He opened the back door and slid onto the smooth leather seats. Sasuke followed.

"To the school!" Naruto cried, looking foolish. Sasuke rolled his eyes, but continued to smile.

They pulled up to the curb of the school a few minutes later. They could be seen from the windows of classrooms facing the front walk of the school.

"Thanks, nii-san." Sasuke said as he opened the door to get out.

"Yeah, thanks Itachi-san." Naruto said with a grin.

Itachi turned in his seat and smirked, not unkindly. "No problem, boys. Just don't let it happen again."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Sure thing."

The two walked into the school in silence. They stopped at their lockers (which were right next to each other) and got their things.

Both stood in an awkward silence. Their classes were in opposite directions, so they had to part ways.

"Listen…Sasuke?" Naruto started, looking down at his feet.

"Yeah?" Sasuke asked.

"Um…thanks for…you know…waking me up." Naruto muttered.

"No problem." Sasuke said, shrugging.

Then the two went to class.

---

_Sasuke is the kind of guy that will bitch and moan when I ask him to take me out to ramen, but when he does, and I thank him, he says it's no problem._

_---_

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, running down the hallway at full speed, a sheet of paper in his hand. "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke!"

"WHAT?" The raven yelled as Naruto arrived at his locker. He slammed it shut, obviously annoyed.

Naruto pouted. "I didn't have time to finish my homework last night! Let me copy yours!"

Sasuke glared. "And why didn't you have time to finish your homework?"

"I was busy…"

"Busy with what?"

"..sleeping."

"No!"

"But Sasuke!"

"No, Naruto!"

"Please!?"

"No means no!"

"Pretty please!?"

"What part of 'no' do you not get?"

"Pretty please with cherries and nuts and chocolate syrup on top?"

"No, no, NO!"

"Damnit, Sasuke! Give me that paper!" Naruto screamed, tackling the raven. They struggled on the hallway floor as a crowd of their fellow eighth graders crowded around.

"Fight, fight, fight!" They all chanted.

Before the boys could start throwing punches, a teacher ran up and pushed his was through the crowd.

"Alright, boys, break it up!" The woman said, glaring down at the two.

They stopped trying to wound the other long enough to glance up at the woman.

"Now get up. You both have detention after school." She scowled. The two boys groaned.

The crowed dispersed, grumbling in disappointment. Naruto stood, reaching down to help his friend.

By the time they were both standing and gotten their things back together, the hallway was nearly deserted. The two best friends stood facing each other, staring at their feet.

Suddenly, Sasuke reached behind him into his backpack and pulled out his math homework. "Here, dobe." He muttered, handing it to the blond.

Naruto cheered and grabbed it, pulling out his spiral and a pencil. Quickly copying down the answers, he flipped it shut and handed the paper back to his friend.

"Thanks, man, you're a life saver." Naruto said.

Sasuke shrugged. "Whatever." He said.

Naruto smiled. In Sasuke, that meant 'It's not that big a deal. Anytime.'

_---_

_Sasuke is, without a doubt, my best friend._

_---_

The bell ending school for the day sounded, and the hallways instantly filled with students. Pushing his way through the crowd, Naruto saw that Sasuke was already at his locker, retrieving what he would need for his homework.

"The science test was killer!" Naruto said in greeting as he slid up to Sasuke.

"Hm" Sasuke agreed, still rummaging in his locker.

Opening his own, Naruto grabbing his coat and backpack, stuffing it with his spirals and binders. He had what he needed (hopefully).

Stepping out onto the windy front lawn of the school, the two instantly spotted the black stretch limo parked out in the front. Most of the students stopped to stare, but Sasuke and Naruto just walked up and slid in, not surprised to see Itachi and his friend Kisame sitting in the front.

"Where to, boys?" Itachi asked, glancing at them in the rearview mirror.

The two teens glanced at each other. "Home?" Naruto asked more than said.

"Home?" Itachi scoffed. "C'mon, you guys! It's Friday, we got cash, and we got wheels! Let's go pick up some chicks!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Itachi, just take us home." He said.

Itachi let out a sigh. "As you wish, little brother." He said melodramatically.

In a few minutes, the limo pulled up to Naruto and Sasuke's apartment complex, and the climbed out, bidding Itachi and Kisame goodbye.

Soon the two were at their parting point, for Naruto lived on the 5th floor and Sasuke on the 3rd.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" Naruto said happily, getting off as the elevator doors slid open on his floor."

"See you." Sasuke said, lifting his hand in a wave.

And the elevator doors swung shut.

---

_A/N: I had a long mental dispute on whether or not to make this SasuNaru, but I decided it would be much simpler if I kept it at friendship. Perhaps the next story will be SasuNaru. You'll just have to subscribe to find out, now won't you? _

_Please Review!_


End file.
